taleoftalesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wolf
The Wolf is the antagonist of The Path that the six sisters are likely to encounter when traveling off the path instead of going to Grandmother's House as they were told. Appearance Each girl meets the wolf at a different place, and the wolf takes up a completely different appearance depending on which sister the player is controlling. Werewolf Robin encounters her Wolf in the forest. He is the only manifestation to take even the remote appearance of an actual wolf. This Wolf appears before Robin in the Old Cemetery as a large, black wolf, albeit much larger and standing on its hind legs. If the player should choose to let Robin interact with it, she will playfully jump on its back as the wolf carries her around, trying to shake her off. The screen will then zoom out and fade to black before Robin is seen lying unconscious in the rain. Cloud Wolf Rose finds her wolf in the midst of the Misty Lake, after taking a boat at the shore of the lake. The wolf appears to her as a mysterious floating body covered in clouds. When the boat approaches the Cloud Wolf, he is seen turning around at place, but when he spots Rose, he will start floating around her, causing her to float. The game transitions to Grandmother's house, where Rose will be lying outside. Girl in Red Wolf Ginger's Wolf appears as a girl in a red dress and completely black eyes. When she appears, a murder of crows watch over Ginger. She meets the girl and the crows at the Field of Flowers. The Girl in Red seems to vanish when you try to approach her, whereas the crows will always be perched above the Field of Flowers. However, when Ginger faces away from the Girl, she will approach Ginger, and they will start playing with each other in the Field of Flowers. After a while, the Girl falls to the ground and pulls Ginger with her. While they lie next to each other, laughing, the camera zooms out and fades to black, after which Ginger will be lying in front of Grandmother's house. Charming Wolf Ruby's Wolf takes the form of a sinister-looking young man with blond hair, wearing a black shirt, a pair of black pants, and a matching belt with a silver buckle. Ruby meets him in the Abandoned Playground where he is first seen dragging something rolled up in a rug. He can then be seen sitting down on a bench. If the player chooses to let Ruby interact with him, she sits down on the bench as well. When she does, he attempts to put his left arm around her shoulders, and at first, she shies away. He then offers her a cigarette, to which Ruby takes. They then sit there for a while, smoking, as the game transitions to outside grandmother's house, where Ruby is lying. Woodsman Wolf When Carmen reaches the Camp Site, she will find her Wolf in the guise of a lumberjack or woodsman. Carmen can steal his hat and wear it herself, but the woodsman wouldn't mind. Whenever Carmen approaches the woodsman, he will stop cutting the trees but he will ignore her. When Carmen sits down at the campfire, the woodsman will approach her and sit next to her. He will offer Carmen a beer and drinks one himself, after which the screen fades to black. Fey Wolf Scarlet's Wolf dwells in in the Ruined Theater, constantly moving between the stage and the light stand behind the red benches. He wears what appears to be a long white wig with a long black suit. Whenever Scarlet approaches him on the stage he will walk to the light-stand and lean against it. When Scarlet chooses to approach the piano, the Wolf will move up to her shoulder and mentor her while she plays. The camera will start to zoom out as the curtains on the theater begin to fall and the air surrounding it changes to a sickly green, after which the game fades to black. Trivia *The Fey Wolf appear to be based on Oberon from William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream, where Oberon plays tricks on some of the human characters as they venture through a forest, just as the Fey Wolf is doing to Scarlet by helping her stay off the path. *In the many versions of the Little Red Riding Hood story, a woodsman would often rescue Little Red Riding Hood (and sometimes her grandmother as well) from the wolf. This is ironic, as Carmen's wolf is a woodsman, who, in the context of the game, is most likely seen as trustworthy, but is obviously not. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Path Characters